Discussions of Peace
by Word-Stringer
Summary: AU Emrys, the Druid's ambassador, travels to Camelot to discuss peace treaties. But it seems not all agree with the possibility, and both he and Arthur find themselves fighting darkers forces that threaten all in Camelot. *contains spoilers*
1. The Arrival

**Summary: Emrys travels to Camelot as ambassador for his people, the Druids, to discuss peace treaties and alliances. But it seems malicious people do not want the settlement to happen, and both Emrys and Arthur find themselves fighting against dark forces. AU**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_Discussions of Peace_

Prologue: The Arrival (Word count: 182)

"Presenting his lord, Emrys, Ambassador of Druids."

The herald, after announcing the arrival, moved sideways, head bowed in obvious respect.

A young, pale-faced, black-haired man atop a horse rode through the newly vacated path. He sat gracefully, dressed in the regalia of his people that indicated both his status and the importance of occasion.

When he arrived at the castle steps he easily slipped from his horse and bowed at the company that awaited him.

"My lord," he began, speaking with political politeness. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He straightened. "May the sun shine upon your fields."

"And may the rain quench your crops." Uther Pendragon smiled, returning the Druidic greeting; he had been reading up. He returned Emrys' smile.

"May I introduce you to my wife, Ygraine," Uther said, bringing her forward. "And my son, the prince Arthur." He came forward of his own accord.

"My Lady," Emrys greeted, sweeping a kiss onto her hand; he too had studied their ways. "Prince Arthur," He nodded. "I hope we can become good friends in my time here." As was expected.

* * *

**LOL, new AU... I've had ideas for about fifteen, but this is one of the few I've gotten round to... Another one to be released will be a _Harry Potter_/_Merlin_ crossover – I began writing it, then realised just how little I remember about _Harry Potter_, so I got out the first book (even though I have another ten - literally - to read) and will read it before writing.**

**As for **_**The Fall of a Queen... **_**writer's block Dx I'm going to write this in the meantime, as I never have writer's block with a new story xD Wonder how long that will last xD**

**So, yeah, Uther, Ygraine, Arthur - all alive... Sorcerers not killed, Dragon not captured, Hunith and Balinor (also alive) back in Avalon, land of the Druids (not the Sidhe, pesky things. They're like rats with wings... and conscious thought... Point is, they don't exist XP)**

**Perhaps short chapters... Review, and you'll find out ;D**


	2. The Market Place

**Summary: Emrys travels to Camelot as ambassador for his people, the Druids, to discuss peace treaties and alliances. But it seems malicious people do not want the settlement to happen, and both Emrys and Arthur find themselves fighting against dark forces. AU**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_Discussions of Peace_

Chapter One: The Market Place (Word count: 681)

Emrys walked through the bustling market place, taking in the sights, sounds and smells. He ignored the crowd skirting around him and the two shadows of guards following at a discreet pace.

He saw an old man struggling to lift his bags and hastily hurried over, offering his assistance. Brushing off the looks of suspicion he insisted on escorting the man to his home, and was thanked after doing so.

Continuing his walk, he noticed Arthur.

_Throwing knives at a commoner...?_

It was true – the prince of Camelot was throwing knives at a commoner, armed only with a shield, jeering as he did so.

Incredulous, Emrys watched as the prince, and the gag of Knights behind him, laughed raucously at the fumbling boy, even louder when he dropped it. It came rolling towards him, followed by the desperate victim of the prince's goads.

Emrys put his foot down on it, not letting him pick it up.

"Come on, that's enough." He told Arthur peaceably. The Knights and some passer bys looked at him, surprised at the interruption.

"What?" The prince obviously was too.

"You've had enough fun. And this boy does not deserve to be ordered about in such a demeaning way."

"I'm the prince – I can order whoever to do whatever I want," he replied indignantly.

"You call yourself the prince? How will you earn the loyalty of your people if you treat them such a way?" Emrys pulled the man up from his place on the ground. "You can go now." He nodded gratefully and scurried off into the gathering crowd.

"Tell me, if you were hit by the dagger of your prince, would you give him your loyalty?"

"Yes, because he's the prince!" Arthur answered heatedly. Emrys smiled wryly at the response.

"You say that merely because you are the prince, and have been taught to expect unconditional loyalty – but that does not excuse you to treat people lower in status as dirt, _especially," _he added with emphasis. "when they are more likely to be higher in heart."

"Are you challenging me?" The prince asked incredulously.

"Well if you want a fight..." Emrys shrugged noncommittally; he wasn't aware that he _was _challenging him.

"I could take you apart in one blow."

"I could take you apart in less than that. And if I win, you will leave them alone." He gestured at the steadily growing crowd.

"Okay, fine." Arthur agreed. He unsheathed his sword. "Where is your blade?"

"I have no need for one," Emrys informed him simply. "I have only need for myself. Lancelot," he added, noticing one of his guards coming closer. "Don't worry about this; I've got it covered." The two young men grinned at each other, knowing the outcome of the fight.

The prince shrugged again in disbelief, then charged forward towards the unarmed man. Just as he was about to stop, afraid of harming the Druidic ambassador, he felt a force preventing him from moving.

"What?" he managed to get out, looking around him in confusion. Then he saw Emrys' outstretched hand and realised what had happened. "Magic?" His smirking opponent nodded and then used it again to trip Arthur, leaving him lying on the floor. His sword came out of his hand and was held a few inches away from his neck, looking all the more intimidating for having no tangible hand to guide it.

"Do you yield?"

"Never!" the prince declared jumping upwards and seizing the hilt. He swung it downwards towards Emrys. He blinked when he saw the other man's gold eyes flash brighter, and then was shocked to see him block a _sword_ with his _finger._ He then proceeded to pull it out of the prince's grip with a bare hand and, once again, held it to his throat.

"Do you yield?" he repeated, grinning. Arthur chose not to answer and instead turned around and stalked off, fuming at his public defeat. Cursing quietly to himself, he vowed to best the mysterious Druid... Tomorrow's hunting trip, planned by his father, would be the perfect opportunity. He grinned to himself.

**

* * *

**

_**Concentrate hard, and we can make a start~**_

**Gosh, I _love _The Automatic... and my new phone - so listening to The Automatic on it is pure win! xD**

**No, no, he's not evil, just embarrassed! He doesn't like losing... Like _really _doesn't like losing xD**

**And I needed a Lancelot xD The other guard is Gwaine - more of them in coming chapters, I hope xD I'm loving writing this story though - gives me an excuse to watch multiple episodes again xD**

**Hope you enjoyed the update! And short chapters it is, it seems... or maybe it will vary *shrugs* I don't kno****w, I'm only the author.**

**Be prepared for many scenes from the (awesome) episodes, and less original ones (like the next chapter... xD) It seems some Druids, and, not as cool, humans don't like the idea of a treaty.**

**Oh, and to AVAON (I'm guessing you missed the L xD): I'm glad you think so - and I love them too :D Our Merlin's not noticed enough Dx Still, hope you stick around and enjoy the story - and thanks for the review :3**


	3. The Hunt

**Summary: Emrys travels to Camelot as ambassador for his people, the Druids, to discuss peace treaties and alliances. But it seems malicious people do not want the settlement to happen, and both Emrys and Arthur find themselves fighting against dark forces. AU**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

__

Discussions of Peace

Chapter Two: The Hunt (Word count: 863)

It was just the two of them and a couple of servants - Arthur's father had informed them he was busy, and Emrys had convinced his two guards that they should take a break – that left the castle to hunt for the feast later that evening.

The ride was awkward for Arthur; what did you say to the representative of people that your kingdom and many others had fought with and discriminated for many years? Especially when the same man had kicked your arse publicly the day before with no effort on his part.

"Have you never been in a forest before?" He found himself asking; Emrys had been looking at their surroundings curiously. The Druid turned to look at him in surprise; he hadn't expected conversation.

"The forests in Avalon are very different from the ones here," he began uncertainly, then smiled. "I am glad to have the chance to see more of the world."

"You've never travelled?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"As the son of the Lord High Priest and Priestess, I was considered too important to leave the safety of our lands – many Druids have been harmed after being recognised for what they are outside of Avalon."

"I'm sorry for your people's suffering." Arthur felt horrendously guilty – he had treated Druids badly too. He had never gone so far as to hurt them physically, but snide comments and insults were almost as bad.

"The past is the past, and the future shall shine." Emrys shrugged off his apology, the grinned in a way that disconcerted Arthur; he had gotten used to the serious expressions that Emrys always seemed to wear – the grin made him look much less mature. "I _am _here for more than to kick your butt at sparring."

"You cheated," Arthur said decidedly.

"How did I?" Emrys' eyes flashed in amusement, not magic.

"You used magic."

"And you used your sword; like you, I used the skills that I possessed – and, as you will find out in the tournament tomorrow, I would have beaten you, magic or no. And we should probably continue on foot from here."

Arthur nodded in agreement and the two got off their horses. The prince handed his reins to one of the servants, and he noticed Emrys did not – he didn't even tie them to a tree, merely began walking away.

"Aren't you going to restrain your horse?" he asked bemusedly.

"There's no need – she won't leave here." Emrys informed him.

"If you say so." The prince shrugged. "So, do you hunt often?"

"Not really, no... But I am quite good at it."

"Okay, then, how about we have a have a little contest?"

The warlock smiled. "Okay," he agreed easily. "What do you propose?"

"We meet here in... two hours. Whoever has less kills has to-"

"That's not necessary," he cut in, grinning. "And I shall still beat you."

"I beg to differ."

* * *

The servant sat on the ground, watching the Druid's horse; it had yet to move from the spot. Earlier, he had tried to tempt it with an apple, holding it out of range, but the mare had merely shook her head and looked at him in a reproving way – it had made him give up and feed it to her.

It had been an hour, and, naturally, neither the Druid nor the prince had returned. He shifted restfully on the ground then got up, looking for something to do.

He was immediately shocked by the sight of the Druid ambassador, Emrys, standing there and watching him.

"My lord," He bowed hastily, but the other man gestured dismissively. "Have you finished hunting?"

Emrys nodded, but the servant was surprised to see no physical signs of exertion. And then amazed to see the massive pile of carcasses, brought by the warlock, he assumed.

"It seems such a waste." Emrys had noticed his stare. "But I get very competitive." He grinned rakishly. The servant's eyes widened; he was being addressed by, if he was not mistaken, the equivalent of royalty as an equal.

"How long has it been?" There was no command in the musical voice.

"An hour, my lord." The servant swallowed.

"Just an hour...? Well, we'll need something to do then..." He beamed mischievously. "Tell me, do you like magic tricks?"

* * *

On his way back to the meeting point, Arthur could hear two people laughing. One, he easily recognised as Emrys, but the other...

Must be the servant...

But _royalty_ and a_ servant _laughing together, like companions? The very idea was preposterous.

"Oh," Emrys said, noticing him. "You're back." He stood up with much more ease then the servant, who swept into a low bow, looking suitably alarmed.

"So, how did you do?" Arthur waved forward the servant he had brought with him in response to the question, gesturing to him to drop the heavy load. He then added a further three rabbits and smiled proudly at Emrys, who raised an eyebrow.

"You?" the prince asked smugly. All traces of self-satisfaction were wiped from his face when his gaze followed the Druid's pointing finger to the range of animals, lying in a heap three times the size of Arthur's own.

* * *

**_Don't wanna reach for me, do you? I mean nothing to you~_**

**I love Linkin Park as well... almost five hours of them, baby 8D**

**_The little things give you away~_**

**'"I am here for more than to just kick your butt at sparring"' I _actually _wrote 'xD' xD**

**'looking for something to do'... Oh, there's Merlin! 8D**

**Some people may say it was OOC for Arthur to find the idea of a servant as an equal ridiculous (especially with Merlin's recent place at The Round Table) but, if you remember from chapter one, this is SeasonOne!Arthur – meaning an arrogant, self-centred prat xD)**

**Review – point out the many mistakes, and you'll be loved :D For example, someone reviewed telling me how I uploaded chapter two of _Chains of Will_ instead of this story... Thanks to LovableLoner for that :3**

**AVAON: Oh right xD What a coincidence. I'm not so sure of I agree with you - in my own eyes, Merlin can see how much of a prat the Prince is, and he loves inflating people's egos, if they're as arrogant as Arthur is. Also, he's quite competitive (as mentioned in this chapter xD) Still, glad you're liking it and thanks for the review :3**

**Oh, LOL, Crystal Castles just came on :D**

**_Scars... will heal... soon..._**


	4. The Feast

**Summary: Emrys travels to Camelot as ambassador for his people, the Druids, to discuss peace treaties and alliances. But it seems malicious people do not want the settlement to happen, and both Emrys and Arthur find themselves fighting against dark forces. AU**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_Discussions of Peace_

Chapter Three: The Feast (Word count: 806)

"After many years of strife, I have taken the initiative to make peace with the Druids. Let this feast be in honour of the treaty to come, as well as the ambassador of their people, Emrys." He and all the others in the room raised their goblets in acknowledgement, and the mentioned Druid bowed his head in response.

"And now, may I present to you the Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone applauded as the woman took to the stage, bowing deeply. Smiling, she began singing.

Immediately, Emrys could feel magic washing throughout the room. It was unlike his own; where his was a soothing presence, this one was unsettling, its evil and malicious intent trying to force an unnatural slumber upon him.

It was tied to her voice, he realised and immediately clamped his hands on his ears. He watched as _everyone _in the room, servants, royals and visiting nobles – the first of many – slumped over their tables. Cobwebs began snaking up their still forms.

Arthur fell slack in his chair too, and Emrys realised that he was what 'Lady Helen' was focusing on, her intent written all over her face.

She drew a hidden dagger from her sleeve and held it up. Looking around, keeping his hands firmly on his ears, Emrys noticed the hanging chandelier, directly over where she was standing.

"_Ásígan." _It fell, knocking her out cold. The glamour he was only aware of now faded away, leaving a worn, frail woman behind. Emrys vaulted over the table to check if she was unconscious as the sleepers began to awake.

"What happened?" Uther's voice carried over the room. They all turned to Emrys who calmly relayed the events. Just as he concluded, the imposter woke up and as soon as she saw him, she remembered who he was and began shrieking.

"You! You're a Druid! You killed my son!" she cried, picking up the fallen dagger and thrusting it through the air. While everyone gasped and watched in horror as it homed in on the warlock, he didn't even react, except to wave a hand – the dagger stopped in mid air, an inch from his chest.

"And then she took an attempt on my life as well," he finished, wrinkling his nose wryly.

"Why did you do this?" Uther asked gravely, turning away from the dagger that hung quivering.

"My son lost his life fighting against these despicable people – and now you want a treaty with them! Are you stupid? They killed dozens of-"

"_Silence._" Emrys' eyes flashed, and suddenly the old woman fell mute. He turned to Uther.

"I ask that she be punished by the Druids for her misuse of magic."

"How will you get her to Avalon?"

"Easily enough." He cracked a small smile and Uther understood.

"Do with her what you will – just make sure she suffers. Fittingly."

The punishment for an attempt on the prince's life was death, but neither of them commented on it. The old lady herself looked like she would very much want to, but the silence spell was still upon her.

"Do not worry, my lord, she shall be punished." Once again he waved his hand and a wind started up. It swirled around the criminal, becoming opaque, and when it stopped, she was gone.

"If I may be excused, my lord?" Emrys asked. Uther nodded silently, staring at the spot where she had been. Emrys looked too, and then made the chandelier float back to the ceiling, hanging as it was before – leaving no sign of the evil sorceress. He swept out of the room.

* * *

Arthur soon found Emrys' chambers – they were not actually far from his own. He knocked on them and entered without waiting for an answer.

"You can come in then." Emrys raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the prince; of course I can."

"Are you always going to bring up your inheritance?" he asked amusedly.

"I'm merely speaking the truth."

"You're being prince doesn't make it any less rude to barge into rooms. Anyway, what did you want?"

"I wanted to thank you-"

"You mean _not _challene me to some ridiculous contest?" Arthur squirmed a little under his smirking gaze.

"Still, you saved my life – I'll try my best to repay the debt."

"And how are you to do that?"

"Erm..."

"Exactly. But don't worry about it – I'll keep your debt in mind. Was there anything else?"

"Not really..." Arthur turned to leave.

"Arthur, what is it?"

"I was just wondering... if you're so powerful, why did you even let me last against you for a second?"

"Ah, I was bored."

"_Bored?"_

"Very." He grinned. "And you won't have to worry – magic's not allowed in the tournament tomorrow – although, you still won't have a chance of beating me."

"I beg to differ." Arthur scoffed.

"And last time you used those words?"

* * *

**And there's Uther, taking credit xD**

_**Ásígan = **_**Fall (if this is a mistake, and you know the correct one, do tell!)**

**Well, season one's episode one is done :D And an extra scene between Arthur and Emrys, as it's not like Emrys can become a manservant xD Next chapter – the tournament, including Valiant (I need to watch episode two as well! *squee*)**

**Review please :3 I haven't had that many on this story, so... D: **

**Booty Call - The Midnight Beast 8D**

_**B-DOUBLE O-T-Y! It's three over condident stereotypical cheerleader types~**_


	5. The Tournament

**Summary: Emrys travels to Camelot as ambassador for his people, the Druids, to discuss peace treaties and alliances. But it seems malicious people do not want the settlement to happen, and both Emrys and Arthur find themselves fighting against dark forces. AU**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_Discussions of Peace_

Chapter Four: The Tournament (Word count: 817)

"Good luck with the semi finals."

"Gah! You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Emrys never seemed to lose the amused expression on his face when talking to Arthur; it annoyed him to no end.

Over the past three days, in the midst of many battles, Emrys and Arthur had developed a sort of mild friendship, while Uther looked on with approval.

They had yet to face each other in the arena – in fact, they had yet to _see_ each other fight; Arthur had insisted it, for the Druid's matches were always over before Arthur could join the crowds and observe. But judging from the loud applause, and Uther's, Ygraine's and Morgana's wide eyed looks of admiration, Emrys was clearly able to handle a sword, and very well, as he had claimed before.

"Stop... sneaking up on me!"

"You're the prince; that should be impossible."

Arthur tried to think of a retort, but couldn't – and, if his expression was anything to go by, Emrys knew that too.

"Are you nervous about facing Sir Leon?" Arthur changed the subject. He turned away so he didn't have to see the smug look.

"Not particularly." Emrys shrugged and draped himself over a chair. How he managed to do so under the weight of the chainmail and armour was beyond Arthur. "Are you – about Valiant?"

"Not particularly."

* * *

Arthur and Emrys had decided earlier that they would be allowed to watch each other's semi final matches. Naturally, Emrys had beaten Leon; Arthur was just surprised by how quick he had done it. And if he had had no trouble beating Leon... well, Arthur wasn't that much better than his second in command, and he highly doubted Emrys' skills lay somewhere between the two of them; he had spent no effort on any of his opponents.

For now, he decided smartly, he would concentrate on Valiant – and his defeat.

* * *

As a finalist and ambassador, Emrys got a place on the raised dais where Uther was sitting, and got the perfect view of the arena.

Arthur and his opponent, Valiant – who had apparently won the tournament the year before, although Arthur hadn't competed then – walked out to cheering, and both saluted the King before turning on each other.

Then Emrys felt the hum of magic again. It was exactly like the feast a few days ago. He let his senses range outwards range outwards, trying to pin point the source. He closed his eyes, focusing on the magic.

The shield! He opened his eyes again, still reaching out with magic, this time directed into his sight. His eyes flashed gold momentarily.

Yes – he could see the enchantment, swirls of gold on the entwined snakes of his crest, assumingly bringing them to life – it explained the few unexpected deaths of Valiant's adversaries.

"Sire," he leaned towards Uther, speaking urgently. At his tone, the King reluctantly turned away from the escalating battle. "Sire, Valiant's shield is enchanted."

"What?" His eyes bulged. "His shield is enchanted?"

"Yes – I think the snakes on it come to life."

"I must put a stop to this at-"

"Wait, Emrys interrupted. "You know Arthur – he'll want to finish the battle of his own accord. Give me a moment – I'll activate the spell without Valiant's consent."

"Does he have magic?"

"No." Emrys had seen no traces of it when checking for magic earlier. "The enchantment is connected to his mind, and I," he smiled wryly. "Am going to intercept the link."

He waited until Valiant had been pushed backwards, as far away from Arthur as he was likely to get, before hissing a spell.

"_Col."_ Immediately, the three snakes burst to life, hissing and striking at the prince.

Arthur, seeing the snakes leap into animation, lunged backwards, while swiping his sword at the same time.

The three creatures' heads were severed in one swing, and they fell to the ground, while Valiant stared in horror – not only would he lose the match, but he would be arrested as well.

"Guards!"

* * *

"Let me guess – you had something to do with Valiant."

"I may have." Merlin smirked.

"I suppose I owe you my life again?" Arthur sighed. He sat down at the table in Emrys' rooms, and plucked an apple from the bowl. He took a bite, and then put it back down again, making a face at the bitter taste.

"Ah, I suppose you do." Emrys picked up another apple and his eyes flashed gold. Handing it to Arthur, he simply said "This one will taste better."

Arthur took it and realised that it was plumper, and riper, redder, than before. He took a bite and savoured the unnatural sweet taste.

"How did you make it so sweet?" he asked, swallowing another bite.

"I didn't. I just made you tongue think so."

"Handy trick," Arthur mused. He got up, taking the apple and left the chambers.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he called.

* * *

_**Col = **_**Live (if you know that this is wrong, please tell me in a review and I will correct it :3)**

**Yeah I skipped Merlin's fighting... Let's just say he's good. Like, **_**really **_**good. As in, he'd-beat-Arthur-good xD**

**So, I didn't have to rewatch episode two – curse my memory, re write and guilty conscious about wasting electricity!**

**I will, however, for chapter five, need to watch number three xD (Whoops. Unintentional spoiler Dx)**

**Review~**


	6. The Afanc

**Summary: Emrys travels to Camelot as ambassador for his people, the Druids, to discuss peace treaties and alliances. But it seems malicious people do not want the settlement to happen, and both Emrys and Arthur find themselves fighting against dark forces. AU**

**Details/Disclaimer: **_**Merlin**_**, and anything from the series, belongs to the BBC. **

**Enjoy! **

**Tazz~**

* * *

_Discussions of Peace_

Chapter Five: The Afanc (Word count: 851)

Her hands sculpted, twisting the clay expertly. A small form began to take shape – small, but not for long.

She carefully placed it in a casket then snapped it shut. Whispering words of magic, it began to glow, shuddering in excitement at the small awakening. She smiled.

Two times she had been foiled from stopping the treaty – it would not happen again.

It hadn't taken much to increase the hatred in the first person's heart – the incentive and motive was already there. And it had been simple to enchant Valiant's shield.

This time, it would be harder to beat. Seldom had heard of this creature – even less knew how to stop it. She doubted Emrys – her lips twisted at the mention of the traitorous Druid – would be able to defeat it.

Smiling again, she submerged it in the water, guiding its way, and then releasing it to do its work naturally – or magically.

* * *

The day had started out ordinary. Emrys got out of his (ridiculously large) bed, made it himself, dressed himself in the (ridiculously extravagant) clothes of his provided wardrobe, ate the (ridiculously lavish) breakfast left on the table (the one job he had been unable to convince his assigned servant to not do – bring meals) and left for Gaius' (ridiculously small) chambers, as he did often – it was interesting, learning the ways of science, as opposed to magic. He was sure he'd become bored sooner or later, as with most of his fads, but for now he wanted to learn.

It was when he reached the Court Physician's quarters that he saw the still, cold, deathly pale body, laying unmoving on the table. Gaius was carefully examining it.

"What happened?" he asked in the tone he reserved for everyone in court – apart from Arthur. As Gaius opened its eyelids, he recoiled – the pupils had disappeared.

"I don't know," Gaius answered grimly. "I can see no reason for this death. Can you?"

Emrys moved closer, gulping slightly, but focused on the task.

Closing his eyes he branched out his magic – noting down wryly that that this was the third time within a week of coming to Camelot – over the dead body. It quivered slightly from the energy.

He felt a semi-tingle, but it wasn't enough to trace. He sighed, and opened his eyes.

"There's something there, but it's not enough – is there anyone else with the same symptoms?" Gaius regarded him gravely.

"Many."

* * *

Emrys couldn't shake off the feeling he had seen suffering like this before. It was only the second house they had visited, and he had already seen ten victims, almost all – the elderly and the children especially – of which were dead.

When faced with a live patient, he could feel the magic was stronger, still doing what it was intended to do. Again, he spread his magic, pushing it towards the sick woman. He felt her relax as it washed over her, through her soothing her body.

There! Thin traces of malevolent magic were filtering through the person's body causing destruction wherever it flowed.

But where had it come from?

He tried to think of all the similarities of the patients – but only one he could think of straight away was Camelot – and it hadn't even been long enough for word outside the city to reach them.

Both sexes had been affected. All ages. Both the castle residents and those of the city. Both the commoners and the nobility – albeit, less of the latter, as the nobles were stronger, health wise.

So, what did the entire city have in common? Air... of course, it was caused by magic, and magic put in air was too uncontrolled.

Water?

His eyes widened; he _had_ seen it before!

With his newly opened eyes, he saw Gaius about to drink-

"No, Gaius, don't!"

"Emrys?" Fortunately, he didn't take a sip from the cup held to his lips.

"It's in the water," the warlock explained breathlessly. "I've seen it before, many summers ago – some renegade Druids set it upon a village that had hurt us. A creature of earth and water – it stays in water, and pollutes it with poison, causing a deadly sickness that-"

"Kills all who drink it," Gaius finished.

"Yes. It's called..." His brow creased in concentration as he tried to remember. "An Afanc!"

"An Afanc?"

"Trust me," Emrys said. "Let's go tell Arthur."

"You mean the King."

"Sure." He shrugged.

* * *

"A creature? In the water? We must put a stop to this at once."

"I will leave now, father."

"Good."

"My lord? I ask that I go with him; magical influence will be needed for this battle."

"Of course."

* * *

Defeating the Afanc had been easy; after Emrys had told him to leave his sword – because 'it wouldn't help to have a sharp piece of metal flying around' - in favour of a torch, and then used magical wind to enhance the flames and successfully counter all of its elements, causing its – slightly painful – end.

"Once again you have done Camelot a great service," Uther praised. "We owe you a lot."

"All I wish is for the treaty to go forwards as planned."

"Ah, yes. The first talk is scheduled for a week, yes?"

"Yes, my lord, if all goes as planned."

It did not.

* * *

**Eeh... not one of my best chapters, but a chapter nonetheless. Any improvements, words or even just say you like it - please review!**


End file.
